Aircraft components, such as vane clusters, rotor clusters, and the like, are in some cases manufactured as an annular component. In order to properly assemble the turbine engine that the components are for, the full ring must be split into multiple distinct segments. The segments are then installed and reconnected in a manner that reconstructs the full ring within the turbine engine.
In some examples, the aircraft component is split into segments using a machining process, such as electrical discharge machining (EDM). In one example system, an EDM machine utilizes a guide wire that machines into and through a component to split the component into segments.
Certain configurations of components, and engine installation requirements, can dictate that the guide wire be angled relative to a line normal to a base surface of the EDM machine. Due to physical constraints, such as part size and EDM machine size, a typical EDM machine has a maximum angle at which the part can be cut, and a maximum clearance height of parts that can be cut. As a result of the physical constraints, EDM machines are limited in what size parts can be worked, and in what type of working can be done to the parts.